Heated Arguement
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy got into a fight! how can Natsu make Lucy not mad at him anymore? he has an idea, he just isn't sure if Lucy will agree to it. NaLu, two-shot, and Lemon!


It was an ordinary day in the Fairy Tail guild. People fighting, drinking, making out. The only thing that was wrong was the relationship between me and Lucy. But I don't care one fucking bit. Nope. Not one bit.

Later that night, I left Happy at our house and decided to confront Lucy.

I was pissed. And you know why? Hold on. We're getting there.

I opened the window and jumped in, all the while looking for Lucy. Then, finally, she came into her room. One look at me and instantly her face was enraged.

"The hell do you want Natsu?" Lucy spat out.

"We are going to talk. Whether you like it or not" I told her.

"What about?" Was she serious?

"You should fucking know! Lucy you can't hang out with him anymore!"

Yep. I was jealous.

"Excuse you? Since when could you decide who I talk to? I can hang out with whoever the fuck I wanna hang out with, Natsu Dragneel, got it?" Lucy yelled at me.

You see, yesterday I saw Lucy with some jackass that was (obviously) trying to get her in bed with him. But Lucy, being the naive thing she is, didn't notice his lecherous looks toward her. Then, I only did what anyone would do for a girl in trouble: I went up to them, grabbed Lucy and pushed her away from him, and I beat the shit out of him.

But of course she gets mad and starts accusing me of things. But when I told her what the bastard really wanted, she slapped me saying, "not every guy that talks to me wants to get me into bed with them!" and ran off. We've been avoiding each other all day and it was driving me mad.

"What was that? He was trying to get in your pants Lucy! Are you so blind you can't even tell when your not doing the seducing!? I did you a favor!" I yelled back.

"Do you not trust me Natsu? I mean really!? You treat me as if I can't take care of myself! I'm a big girl Natsu, so sometimes can you just leave me alone so I _can_ take care of myself!? Do you really trust me or was it that all those times you said you did you were lying?" as soon as Lucy said that last part, I stood there. Shocked.

So shocked actually that after a minute or two of silence, I grabbed her arm and flung her on the bed. "Don't you _dare_ say I lied." I growled at her. When Lucy was about to get up, I forcefully pushed her back down onto her bed, with me on top of her.

"Get off me Natsu" Lucy demanded. I just ignored her and continued glaring daggers at her. Then, in that moment, something in me clicked. I all of a sudden _wanted_ her. But I was still mad at her.

"You still mad at me Lucy" I demanded. Screw it, I thought. If we were both mad that would just make this moment more enjoyable.

"Yes." and that was all I needed. After she said that word, I forcefully kissed her. Dammit, her lips were so soft. Without asking for permission, I forced my tongue into her mouth and started to explore. She tasted even better than she felt. After roaming, I broke off the kiss so I could get some air, while doing that I noticed something: Lucy didn't push me away.

Instead she looked dazed, confused. "Natsu, What the He-" I didn't even give her any time to finish that sentence. Instead, I kissed her again. This time, Lucy wasn't dazed. Instead of pushing me away, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me more towards her, deepening the kiss even further.

While both of us fighted for dominance, I (instinctively) grabbed her shirt and ripped it apart, leaving her in a bra and shorts. I pulled away so I could look at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. She looked beautiful, but I'm pretty sure ( and this is the guy in me talking) that she would look even more beautiful with her all her clothes off and into the lonely corner in her room.

My hands move to my own shirt to remove it, all that's left is to remove the pesky think covering her breasts. My hands went to unclasp her bra, but my hands weren't working properly. Lucy finally pushed my hands away and worked on her own bra. While she did that, I took off my shirt, my bare abs soon pressed onto her soft breasts.

I grabbed her neck and lifted her head closer to mine so I could kiss her again. As I did, I stared to move down and found her neck. I layed soft but heated kisses on her neck, making her moan. It was amazing what that one sound could do to me. I felt my pants tighten, suddenly needing them off. But I wanted to take my time.

I started to softly bite her neck and suck, leaving hickeys. After I was done with that, my mouth, along with my tongue, traveled slowly down her bare shoulder, and to her breasts. I grabbed her left breast and started fondling her erect nipple, while my mouth enclosed on her other nipple. Lucy moaned in deep pleasure while my tongue began flicking her nipple and my teeth were just grazing it. After a few minutes of this process, I switched and gave the other breast the same treatment.

After playing with her breasts, I moved back to her mouth, this time with allowed entrance inside. Still kissing her, I lifted her ass and brought her into my lap. Lucy must have gotten the message because she started helping me with her shorts. After she got them off, I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped her panties off in one sweep of my hand and layed her on her back. I broke lip contact just long enough to remove my pants and boxers.

Her lips found mine once again and we were fighting for dominance. I, of course, won. And for my prize, I will soon get to know every part of the woman underneath me. I spread her legs and positions myself in front of her core. I looked at her for the OK and she didn't hesitate in giving it to me. I plunged in.

Lucy gasped, tears threatening the edge of her eyes. I stayed still, waiting for her to adjust to my size. She moved her hips to let me know she was alright to continue. I smirked and grabbed her ass, making myself go deeper into her. I started pumping into her, her moans and screams my motivation to just go faster. She flicked her waist upward, creating a spot of bliss for the both of us. I went faster, creating more moans that filled my ears with more lust towards the blond.

I could feel a pool of heat about to pour out of me, her walls tightening did not help. I wanted this night to last forever. Finally, we both came at the same time. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but as we came I went to her neck, biting it. I heard Lucy gasp. Clearly she was as shocked about my actions as I was.

"That (_pant) _was (_pant) _amazing" Lucy said.

"Does this mean your not mad at me anymore?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I'm still mad," my eyes widened, Lucy smirked, "We better do it again so I can get un-mad, huh?" she smirked and rolled on top of me. I grinned, allowing her to take charge this time around.

* * *

**Ok. this is a special treat. I will have Fairy Eater up sometime this weeked. And I have decided to rewrite Monster High. So look forward to better scenes! I'g going to say this now. I was so not sure about this whole chapter! For people who actually know what the hell they are doing, can yall give advice about what I did wrong? this will be a two-shot. Next chapter will be a continuation but in Lucy's P.O.V. Look forward to it!**


End file.
